Pomegrante
by Saphira Tsukihime no Sora
Summary: It all start with a fruit called Pomegrante/Yaoi/AU...Why Is Deidara a Hyuuga?


Pomegranate

Pomegranate

AkaDei…Don't ask (AkatsukixDeidara, But only 2 will be able to fight in the finals

Ages:

Sasori-14

Deidara-7

A young child sat among the Sakura Tree and stared at a young kitten. The kitten purred as Deidara gently pet the kitten. 'What should I call you young kitten ' he pondered at the thought. The kitten's face rose up showing the moon birthmark on her forehead. "I think I'm going to call you Tsukihime, The Princess of The Moon.'

Little did he know she was actually being watched by a teen by the name of Akasuna No Sasori. 'Well, I will also give the rank of hime, Hime no Akasuna.' He was captured by his innocence. The gentle aura that veiled around him. He wanted her right there and then making her his. That's what he wanted to do but noticed he was a ninja. He turned towards Sasori. For the first time he noticed his gakkei genkai. 'Oh, so she's the new Hyuuga Heir I guess, I heard he's weak, but her I also heard she's being sold to the Uchiha's eldest…Uchiha Itachi, this will be a problem…'

Deidara saw nothing… so he went back with Tsukihime to the Hyuuga Compound. 'Tsukihime you should be able to stay Dad said I will train you to be a ninja cat and teach you all my lesson's is that all right?' Tsukihime just nodded. 'You know it feels like you understand me or something like you understand the language of humans.' Tsukihime just licked Deidara's hand. 'I think you'll be fun to work with.' With that all said they both went back to the Hyuuga Compound.

Sasori kept a close eye on his little hime. Tsukihime kept glancing at him though when she saw him she gave a death glare, as if to say 'You can't take her' Sasori only replied with a smirk. 'That hime is mine and you aren't going to take that away from me.'

Okay so that was a taste of Pomegranate. Now tell me the next event if any of you sent a request you'll have to send it again be cause you see I forgot my Yahoo! Account password so I made a new one. Anyway her are the endings again!

Tsuki dies, Ikuto commits suicide, and Utau becomes haunted by Ikuto.

Tsuki dies, Ikuto and Utau get married XD.

Tsuki lives (hell yeah that's right I'm cool!!), Ikuto is happy and single and the plan works Utau goes on rampage but happy.

Tsuki lives but is unhappy and commits suicide, Ikuto and Utau get married

Tsuki lives but is unhappy and commits suicide, Ikuto and Utau live in Mourning

Deidara: Thank you Tsukihime for creating a fanfic about me.

I love to create fanfics about you Deidara-kun. And I'm in this story for a reason, okay?

Deidara: I think I understand why though…

Sasori: Tsukihime why do you keep me away from…Okay what the fuck are you doing

(To busy dancing to Caramelldansen )

Deidara: Tsukihime, can I join you?

Of course, (plugs her MP3 into speaker)

Deidara and Tsukihime: Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!

Sasori: I guess I'll join since my hime is in there…: Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!

The Lyrics are from: /forum/nordic-countries-lyrics-translation/24857-caramell-caramelldansen.html

Sasori, Deidara, Hinata, and Tsukihime: Dancing the night away…

Akatsuki: YAY! (start Caramelldansen) Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen!

Caramelldansen Dance Party

I think the school should but in Caramelldansen in the dance party on Halloween… I hate middle school…


End file.
